


The Last Smile

by MidnightCassiopeia



Category: The Last Story
Genre: Gen, Please don't read unless prepared to have the end of The Last Story ruined, Spoilers, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagran has one last gift for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Smile

He lay there watching through half-closed eyes as they ran, escaping the shattered cavern. He had said his good-byes, he had apologized, now all that was left was to fix a terrible mistake and make sure they all made it out alive and safe. Every last one of them.  
Zael was so slow! Go! He hadn't saved him for it to end this way! That small boy in the rain, that lost looking boy... Zael couldn't become that boy again. When he had been so tired and sad he had had a reason. Now he had so many friends and supporters around him, most especially Calista. _Please Zael_ , Dagran thought, _don't become that boy again just because of my idiocy. I'm sorry. You have Calista now, and Syrenne and Mirania and Yurick and soon Lowell will join you. I'll ensure it._  
Dagran watched. This was agony. Maintaining his self-awareness..... finally they were at Lowell's body. Syrenne broke down. Dagran wished he could smile. He would see them smile one more time, smile as they had each time Syrenne had gotten drunk and harassed poor Zael, smile the way they had when Lowell had tried to drunkenly kiss that pretty mercenary and gotten a mouthful of boot and mud and a bloody nose, smile as they had as they watched Yurick become more open and Zael and Calista's Love blossom. This would be the last smile for Dagran, but that was fine, that was all he wanted.  
Zael noticed him first, and then they all did, all but Syrenne. And then he was fading, the last of The Outsider's residual power tying Lowell's soul back down as Dagran passed through.  
The last image he saw was that of they shock and then joy as Lowell sat up. Their smiles as they realized what he had done. And then he was gone.  
With one Last Smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my theory of how Lowell came back to life. Please be gentle with me!


End file.
